


Halloween Party

by Kaory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, F/M, Halloween, Humor, jaimexbrienne otp challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne didn't expect him to show up in the party and absolutely not dressed like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it for the JaimexBrienne OTP challenge. I did it as theraphy and didn't check it, so , sorry? If at least make you laugh, I'll be happy with that :)

“I’ll be right back in a minute” Sansa said to disappear later into the crowd, leaving Brienne alone. Alone in a party she did not want to go, to begin.

She was staring at the drink she was holding, when realized something was going on at her back. Whistles. People saying ‘look at that guy’ and ‘OMG’. Brienne wasn’t a curious person but she turned around anyway and in a million years she wouldn’t guess who’s was creating all the fuss.

Jaime was coming toward her, wearing a ridiculous pink princess  dress, high heels and makeup. He looked pretty confident wearing the dress and had more ease walking with heels that Brienne would never have.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in a tone more surprised than angry. And she should be furious with him.

“Me?  I’m here for the party!” he said with a smile while he was taking one of the drinks on the table near them

“How did you knew I was in this party?” Brienne was confused, No one knew about the party, not even her until Sansa appeared at the door of her apartment and insisted that she had to accompany her to a Halloween party.

“Some little bird told me” Jamie raised his glass to someone on the other side of the room. A redhaired girl raised her glass in response.

“Sansa!” at that time Brienne wasn’t know if she wanted to kill Sansa or Jaime. “And why are you wearing a dress?” she had to admit he looked better in a dress than her, and he looked like a pretty woman until you realize he was wearing a scratchy beard.

“We are a costume couple, you’re the knight,” he said pointing at her and the armour she was wearing, “and I’m your damsel in distress” Jaime left the glass over the table “Save me Brienne!” said Jaime  in a pitched voice tone putting the back of his hand on his forehead and pretending to be one of those princesses who beg the knight to be rescued. 

“Don’t mock me!” she spit out, feeling her rage as she remembering what happened that morning “not after what you had done!”

The smile fade from Jaime’s face. “I done it again, sorry. I came here to apologize with you and I end messing all more” Brienne refuse to look at him. “I’m sorry Brienne, I … I was …” Brienne turned to look him, ice glaze in his green eyes. “I don’t really know why I punched him, it just happened.”

Brienne believe him, he wasn’t a man who puched everyone he encounters, but she wasn’t redundant to forgive him that easily. For some reason she can’t be angry with him for too long and in the end she ended forgive him. ‘not this time’ she throught. Since when he had this power over her, that irritate her the most.

“Can you forgive me?” he asked in the most saddest tone while looked at her with those bright emerald eyes. It wasn’t the first time he tried that ‘tactic’ over her and he was so sure it will work as much she knew it will.

Brienne realized then they were still in the party and a lot of people were watching them. Her face turned automatically red. “Ok, alright, I forgive you” 

The smile came back to his face, more wide than before “Good. I dressed like this for you, for a some kind public humilliation. I didn’t want it to be all in vain” 

“Humilliation? You seemed too delighted with the dress” she  pointed, still with her face burning and uncomfortable with people whispering about them.

“Is not that bad” Jaime picked the skirt of the dress “Is comfortable” Jaime wave the skirt and Brienne rolled her eyes at that. “Why don’t we leave the party?”

Brienne smiled at him “Yes”

“Good, too many boys are looking at me and maybe I’m too tentation for them”

Jaime led their way out of the party. Brienne following him but stopped a second to turn to find Sansa. She was talking with her sister and another boy. Sansa was the one who planed all this, but she had to thank her for that. Tomorrow.


End file.
